


Insert Sarcastic Retort Here

by CaptainHawke



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bisexuality, Ladies woman, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, she tries to be at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHawke/pseuds/CaptainHawke
Summary: Basically a kind of self insert into Thedas, not wholly though. I've been reading a lot of them and I just had to do one of my own where a character ends up with a FEMALE instead of Cullen or Solas. Enjoy, and please tell me who you think my character should end up with, I can't choose because everyone is so hot!





	1. Lion

My back hit the ground, _hard_. I felt the wind being knocked out of my lungs and during the short flashes of pain registered the music in my ears stopping. Either my phone was off, or my ear buds fell, and I couldn't tell which because of how dizzy I was.

"...This looks nothing like the maker's bosom, I-- Wait, is that another demon?" I thought I heard a familiar voice, but I couldn't place it. I tried to call out but even the thought of lifting my head made it spin.

"Sure, Hawke. Because demons just sprawl themselves on the ground and wait for you to kill them." Hawke. _Hawke_. _I_ was Hawke. If I weren't so fucking dizzy I would've asked whomever stole my nickname to _fight me_. But before I could think of anything else I felt my eyes get heavier, and I didn't resist, letting unconsciousness claim me.

 

"...--ake her up. She would only slow us down otherwise, and probably end up as this nightmare's toy." Hawke's voice remarked again, but before anyone made a move to wake me -At least I thought they were talking about me-, I opened her eyes and looked at them.

"Oh good! You're awake, and here I thought we'd have to use one of our precious water skins to wake you!" A man's voice said, chuckling slightly. I recognized that voice as well, but I still couldn't place it, it didn't help that the voice's owner was blurry all over. 

I tried shaking my head to clear it, but that only gave me a headache, making me ever more dizzy. I felt something sharp, or more accurately things grab my chin, I tried pulling away but the grip was strong, and something feeling like the mouth of a glass bottle touch my lips.

"Drink this," A smooth, feminine voice said to me. Normally, I'd resist drinking something given to me by a stranger, but I was dizzy, alright?! Sound judgment isn't on the list when one's dizzy.

I drank from the bottle, and when I tried to stop, the person holding it just forced the rest of the contents into my mouth, making me swallow all of it. The contents of said bottle tasted like something bitter mixed with honey, I honestly didn't mind the bitterness, but the honey was..blegh.

Nonetheless, I felt my vision clear, bit by bit. Six people were all staring at me, I could swear I'd seen them all somewhere. Even the landscape surrounding us was familiar!

"What happens now?" A semi-cheerful voice called, trying to ease the tension. I recognized that voice as well, and whipped my head to look at its owner.

_Oh, no, no, no. You have got to be kidding me._

"Well, I think introductions are in order." A female voice said, I turned again only for my eyes to land on Hawke. _The fucking Champion of Kirkwall_. Blood smear and all, too! I think it's her right to keep her name.

While all of them introduced themselves, I debated _what the fuck_ was going on.

This could be a lucid dream, in which I control everything and be the heroine of my very own modern girl in Thedas story!

_Or, this could be real and I end up as wolf chow._ I pointedly looked at Solas, who had his head tilted inquisitively, trying to study me, no doubt.

There was this thing about me , whenever I was in a bad situation, I'd panic for only a few moments before I gathered my wits and started coldly calculating said situation. It was the only thing that could help me cope, and it was also helpful for when I got frustrated while I was playing a video game, or learning something new.

I only snapped out of my daydream when the -Or who I assumed to be- Inquisitor spoke up.

I was speechless. The Inquisitor was a Trevelyan, and she was a beauty. She was a redhead with long soft hair tied in a low ponytail. Freckles dotted her cheeks, light green eyes stared back at me, soft pink lips frowned.

I must've looked like an idiot. I quickly scrambled up to my feet and stuttered an answer to her _"And I'm Emma Trevelyan."_

"You may call me Haw--" _Wait. I told everyone in my life to call me Hawke because my real name was harder to pronounce, and I hated it. But telling characters of motherfucking dragon age that I was Hawke; especially when she was there, would make them think I was crazy._

"I-Im Leith." I finished lamely after a long pause. Everyone looked at me suspiciously before Varric butchered my chosen name.

"Leethe?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"No, _Lay_ -th. Like Wraith, but with an L."

"Ah! Leith!" He pronounced it correctly, and I smiled.

 

After the awkward introductions, they proceeded to half-walk, half-run like it was accustomed for video game character to do, talking to each other.

I stayed at the rear of the party, trying to think, again, of where I was and how I got here. I _knew_ where I was, this was Hawke, and that was Alistair, I cringed. This was Here lies the abyss. So, one of them would have to go. But I couldn't make the choice, it was the Inquisitor who would do it, and I wasn't the Inquisitor.

All these questions managed to distract me from that one, huge, question mark at the back of my mind, which eventually had to come to the front of it.

How the hell did I find myself here? I was going to cram school early in the morning, because I loved the cold, and I didn't want all the good seats to be taken when I arrived. Then...Nothing. I couldn't come up with anything until my fall. Maybe I was dreaming.

I decided to go with the flow until I could find out everything. Everyone sometimes glanced back at me and I could tell they thought I was weird, but I don't blame them.

When I went out in the cold morning, I made sure to prepare and wore a parka jacket. Underneath it I wore a hoodie that had winnie the pooh on it. I hated winnie the pooh, but our stores lacked variety and good quality when it came to...Whatever you wanted to buy. My backpack was still on my shoulders, and thankfully I had my solar charger in there, so if I needed my phone I could always use it. My watch was also intact, and it was water proof so that was a plus, but I doubted it could tell the time correctly in Thedas.

Before I knew it, we reached the place where the heroes would fight the nightmare. We reached it, and I couldn't fight.

I was fine when it comes to self defense, my trait, whether unique or not, helped me in keeping my calm. I was not, however, trained for anything else. I went to the gym twice a week, which built my stamina, but other than that I knew nothing, and knowing nothing against monsters rarely bred anything other than disaster.

Hawke came towards me and told me to stay back, but when I tried to exit the squarish, makeshift ring, the barriers went up and I was fucked. I allowed myself to let out a small, terrified squeal.

I kept to the corners throughout the whole fight, just like I did in the game, and it mostly worked; the heroes fought the nightmare, and other than a few stray demons that gave me a scratch or two I came out alive.

"Thank you! Thank you, so much! I doubt I would be alive if it weren't for you!" I looked at Hawke and the Inquisitor, they both smiled at me, Solas was still looking at me weirdly, and Blackwall just refused to look at me altogether. Varric, as usual, was smirking, and Alistair just had a tiny smile on his face.

We were nearing the rift that could take us out of here, and the Inquisitor would have to make the decision to save the Warden or the Champion, I was on edge.

 

It was only moments later, after Blackwall, Solas and Varric left the fade that the fateful words were spoken.

"Go, I'll cover you!" Hawke said, pointing to us. I wasn't sure why I'd stayed behind and wasn't able to leave with the companions.

"No! You were right, this is the Wardens' doing, a Warden must--"

"A Warden must help them rebuild! You can do that! _Corypheus is mine!_ " Hawke's voice sent chills down my spine, and I looked at the Inquisitor, silently begging her not to choose Hawke. 

 

But she did, she chose Hawke, because Alistair was the King of Fereldan. Or at least I thought he was, seeing as I always had Stroud instead of him.

"No!" I shouted as Hawke went to the giant spider, hacking at its numerous, endless legs. But the Inquisitor and Alistair both forced me out of the fade, the rift closing behind us. I made another try at going back, but only fell on the ground, tears welled up in my eyes.

"Where's Hawke?" Varric asked, and I turned around to look at him, his face said that he already knew where Hawke was, but wanted to tell himself otherwise.

"Where's Hawke?" The dwarf looked at me, and I scowled at Trevelyan and Alistair, before looking back at ground and standing up.

 

I was on autopilot throughout the whole decision making about the Wardens. I didn't know what Trevelyan decided, and I didn't care. I barely spoke to anyone on the way back to - I assumed- Skyhold, and boy was it a long journey. We'd been on the road for about three days, and the snow-covered ground wasn't in sight. Varric was quiet as well, which was very unusual for him.

"Hey, Leith, was it?" Emma asked softly, I was riding with her, since I told them I did not know how to ride a horse.

"Yes." I replied curtly, I felt her body tense for a moment. Usually I'd be burning up if I were in such close proximity to such a beautiful woman, but she sacrificed Hawke.

"What were you doing in the fade? We don't usually find anything there other than demons that try to tempt you with riches, and freedom, and yadda yadda yadda."

Straight to the point, the Inquisitor went. And I saw from the corner of my eye that Solas perked up. Now, I could always go with the 'I don't remember' excuse, which is kind of the truth. Or I could tell them where I was from.

"It's a long, complicated story. And I don't want to get my head chopped off or for you to think I'm crazy." I deadpanned, Emma burst into laughter, I could hear Varric chuckling as well, surprisingly.

"Try me," She said, "I've been through my own share of unbelievable."

* * *

I'd told the Inquisitor my story, and just as I suspected, she thought I was crazy. Well, at least she didn't cut my head off.

However, Trevelyan was quiet throughout the rest of the journey, and Solas' interest in me seemed to grow. I finally noticed that this Trevelyan was a mage, and when we entered Skyhold I saw mage robes all around, so she must've allied with them. Good.

"Come, we need to visit the advisers before doing anything else." Emma took my hand and led me away from the horses towards the steps then the war room. I gulped as I thought of Leliana.

 

"You're telling us..You're from another world, a much more advanced one at that, and that our world is but fiction in yours?" Emma's face was pale as Leliana summed up what I told them, the latter'q face was stony. I nodded.

"Do you have any proof?" I was about to shake my head when I remembered my phone. I reached into my pocket, and to my immense relief it was still there, my ear buds still attached as well.

"Here," I said as I turned on my phone and unlocked it, going to the gallery. The first picture that greeted me in the Dragon Age folder was a picture of Leliana and Morrigan laying together, naked, their hair down. I tried to hide it before Leliana saw it but I was too late, and her eyes widened before she schooled her features.

"That looks like a portrait." She said, 

"Yes, but have you ever seen a device such as this?" I replied, and she seemed to be contemplating it. I doubt her and Morrigan ever posed for a portrait like the one I had.

"I believe she is telling the truth, I highly doubt a device such as that could be magic. I'd never seen anything like it in all my travels." Solas said, and I saw Josephine, pure cinnamon roll Josie, nod her head.

Leliana was still contemplating, before she silently nodded as well, I was sure she'd send her scouts later, but they won't find anything.

Cullen scowled at me from where he was standing, he thought I was a mage before, but was proven wrong by Solas who said he didn't feel any trace of magic in me.

Cullen always did seem to fear the unknown. And honestly, I needed him to believe me so I could at least get some training to be able to defend myself.

My hair was a mess at this point, and not the good kind either. The hazel grace haircut I'd gotten shortly before going back to school was only slightly longer, but thanks to the sweat and grease it was barely recognizable. I needed a shower, and I needed it _badly._

 

When we left the war room, Josephine politely asked me to accompany her to her office. I'd agreed to the advisors' plans to help them in whatever next mission the Inquisitor would go on, and use my knowledge of their world to their advantage. Leliana also made it very clear that she'd be keeping an eye on me, which I didn't really care about since there's nothing I wanted to do that I had to hide.

"Your full name, please," 

"Just Leith. If you want to add a last name, you're free to do so, lady montilyet." I said, smirking

Josephine seemed immune to my 'charms', so that meant that she was either with the Inquisitor or that she wasn't interested, and I immediately screamed ABORT in my mind.

 

Josephine had a tailor take my measurements, she called me 'lady Leith' Until I almost had to beg her to just call me "Leith" And she asked for my age, I told her I was eighteen years old, her eyes widened. I was probably one of the few if not _the_ youngest person there. And we discussed the months, weeks and days back on Earth and their difference to the ones on Thedas.

All in all, when I was finally done, it was late and I was directed towards a room in the tavern and given a bed roll; but I couldn't find the room so I went up next to where Cole usually was and laid my bed roll there.

I cried myself to sleep as I came to terms with the fact that I was never going to see my mother again.

* * *

A servant woke me in the morning to tell me that I could bathe, and I thanked my God. The beautiful Elven girl led me to a place that looked like a public bath, but no one else was present, I chalked it up to me being early and the recruits/soldiers were only starting training.

At least I'd have privacy. 

Emma had given me clothes before we came back to Skyhold, which were a little too big, I assumed they came from a man; but at least my modern clothes were clean so I could wear them after I took my bath.

The Elven girl noticed my staring, she glared at me, but before I could tell her it was because she was beautiful, she left.

I sighed and started shedding my clothes off.

* * *

"You really mustn't look any further, my dear. The books they have in this so-called 'library' aren't worth your time." I jumped as I heard the haughty voice behind me, and I cursed in my native language.

"What language was that? I don't believe I've ever heard it before.." Dorian said as he twirled the end of his mustache.

I kept staring, not answering the Altus' question, he looked much more magnificent than in game. His hair and skin were obviously well-cared for, and I had to ask him what he used for his hair, I was almost out of cream.

"Dorian!" I shouted, surprised at my own outburst, without calculating the consequences to such an outburst, I watched as the man's eyes widened.

"You know of me? I don't believe we've met before, and I assure you I _would_ remember someone smelling like you do." He said with a flirtatious smile, so this is how he led my Inquisitor on, I chuckled.

People always complimented the way I smelled, I was always obsessed with men's cologne and the different kinds of soaps and shower gels. I was lucky to have brought my bottle of cologne with me, but no such luck when it came to my soap and shower gel. _Shit_ , I don't know if they even have toothpaste here.

Dorian's smile faltered slightly when I didn't reply; but then I realised how rude I was being

"Oh, apologies. No, we've never met, but I doubt anyone couldn't recognize someone such as you!"

"I' am quite remarkable, aren't I?" Dorian said with a small smirk, I recognized that he's only like this with people he's met only recently, and so I had to get him to warm up to me.

Before Dorian could ask me anything else, I pretended I had somewhere to be and left. I always got lost when I was looking for Vivienne whenever I played, but this time, I almost ran straight into her.

"Oh, I' am so sorry!" 

"It's alright, my dear. No harm done." Vivienne smiled at me, instead of whatever sneering I'd imagined she would meet me with, In chalked it up to me smelling nice.

But then the iron lady looked down at my clothes and her smile dropped. Ah, so she'd heard of me. 

"You must be 'the girl from another world'?" She asked, and I merely nodded.

She excused herself almost immediately, places to be and things to do, she said. I doubted that.

I already know that Blackwall, Vivienne, Cassandra and Sera will be wary of me. Cullen as well, which reminded me of my mission to try and get closer to him.

I made my way down the steps and then up some more steps as I headed towards his office, I knocked and when I heard "Enter," I opened the door.

Cullen's face took an ugly expression the moment he saw me, "What do you need?" He asked, thinly veiled hostility in his voice.

"Have I done something to offend you, Commander?"

Cullen proceeded to go into a full rant about mages, spies and the fade. And as if that wasn't enough, he slammed his hands on the table for emphasis.

And this is where my liking for Cullen stops. The man is good, and has been through many things, but that just doesn't justify his hate for mages. And it's just weird how he's fine with a mage Lavellan or a mage Trevelyan despite said hate towards mages.

"I was here to ask if you could train me, but it seems you're too busy, I'll go ask Cassandra." I spoke up, completely ignoring his outburst, and left the room, closing the door behind me.

When I went to where Cassandra usually trained, I just stood there, mesmerized. Cassandra was in her usual armor, beating that poor dummy to death, sweating profusely despite the cold weather.

I wish I was that dummy.

I reckoned lady Pentaghast would take a while, so I sat on the grass and waited. When she finally finished, she turned around and was surprised to see me, but she morphed her expression into a passive one quickly.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face, and Cassandra's mood seemed to worsen thanks to that. It was either that, or my clothes, which probably told her who I was.

"You're that girl." Ah, so it was my clothes.

"Yes, I' am," I said eagerly, "Leith is my name." 

"And what do you want?"

"I wish you for to train--Wish _for you_ to train me," I corrected, sheepishly, and Cassandra scowled.

"Cullen is the one responsible for training new recruits, and despite your situation being...slightly different, you should go to him."

"I have, but the Commander hates me, and you're more competent."

Cassandra, once again was taken by surprise, and she didn't let it show this time either.

"How do you know that?" She narrowed her eyes,

I shrugged, and after a few minutes of silence she asked me what weapon I wanted, to which I replied to being a sword and shield.

The dragon slayer gave me a time, after breakfast we'd start our training and we finish before dinner. The Seeker was taller than me, despite me already being tall for my age.

I went to the tavern after agreeing to Cassandra's terms, and was almost met by a pie to the face. The moment I dodged the first one, however, I had to dodge a second one, falling down in the process.

I heard giggling, and turning around to look, I saw Sera. And holy fuck, she was beautiful too. I reckoned if I stayed in Skyhold for at least a week, my ovaries would explode.

The blonde elf's cheeks were full of freckles, her shoulders too. She had an elegant, thin body, but I could see defined muscle, I reckoned it was very flexible as well.

I grinned at the rogue, and her giggling ceased as she ran back to her room. Fuck, so I was a target for her pranks like all those nobles.

I stood up, dusting myself off, and asked Cabot for something to clean up the mess. The bartender looked at me weirdly, probably wondering why I cared in the first place, but at least I could help the servants a little bit by cleaning up my own mess.

"Here, let me help you," A throaty voice said to me. But before I could lift my head to make sure I heard right; strong, gloved hands helped me pick up the pieces and throw it in a barrel which probably served as a trash bin.

It was Krem. Krem helped me pick up the ruined pie, and I was sure I was blushing like a schoolgirl. But wait, I' am, well.. _was_ a schoolgirl.

I said thank you to him, before I made my way up to my bedroll.

Tomorrow would be a long, exciting day.


	2. Cassandra's pov

_The girl was certainly..Interesting, to say the least_. I thought, looking down at the journal sitting in front of me. There was a drop of ink in the middle of the now ruined parchment, I was confused as to what to write, so much has happened lately.

I would usually make sure to update my journal once every week, at least. The journal told of what happened during the missions I took part in, and whatever the Inquisitor told me of others I didn't. It consisted of my thoughts and opinions, I tried to distance myself and write objectively; but I couldn't. It would do well to write down everything from someone in the ranks, rather than just an observer or a listener, and I added my thoughts, so when my journal is found, long after I perished, people would know the truth of the Inquisition, the Inquisitor, and the companions surrounding her.

**Journal entry number 16: The girl from another world**

_This new girl claims she comes from a world different to ours entirely, she says that hers is far more advanced, and has shown proof as well: a small rectangle box-like thing that she called a "phone" I found her "listening" to music but I couldn't hear any of it thanks to things she put in her ears that resembled ear plugs, I believe they are some version of ear plugs. She attaches the string to the "phone" and listens. I asked if someone was trapped in the box, and they sang for her, some type of magic, but she only laughed._

_The girl says there isn't any magic where she comes from. Could that truly be? A world with no mages, no templars, and no seekers? She says there are only humans, as well, that Qunaris, Elves and Dwarves didn't, and never have, existed._

_The girl's name is Leith, she says she is eighteen summers, which surprised me, she is terribly young to be thrown into the center of all of this, and I feel a touch of sympathy for her._

_She says she would be a "commoner" If they used terms like that where she was from, and even where she was from, her country was considered inferior to others in terms of technology._

I proceeded then to describe what the girl looked like in detail, just as I'd done with the Inquisitor back when I first wrote about her:

_Leith was tall, only a little shorter than me, which was surprising considering her age. Her shoulders were broad, but she didn't have muscles that indicated she was a soldier, she had a slightly pudgy belly that she'd remarked wanting to get rid of. Her hair was short and well-kept, light brown that almost resembled gold in the sun. And Leith's eyes were a mixture of green and brown, and seemed to change with her mood._

_The girl had what looked to be spectacles. They were black and of a square shape, unlike the round ones we usually see the nobles sporting in Orlais. She also referred to them as "Glasses"._

_I noticed that she smelled good, as well. People around Skyhold rarely smelled badly, thanks to the cold mountain air and the frequent baths, but every group had a certain smell that distinguished them from others._

_For example: The soldiers always smelled of the mountain air, and snow. The people working at the smithy smelled of leather, and ash. The nobles lingering around the hall smelled of clean wood, and the metal their masks were made from._

_The girl, however, smelled somewhat..Fresh. The smell that lingered around her was unique, hers and hers alone. It smelled somewhat sweet, with a hint of burning spice underneath, somewhat like its owner, I suppose. It reminded me of the expensive oils the Tevinter always went on about, he always made sure to bathe regularly and use his oils frequently, but the girl's scent is something I'd never come across before, and I fail to describe it._

_When Leith spoke, she hurried her words. She had a clear dwarfish-sounding accent with the hint of another underneath, could be described as Fereldan, perhaps? Her voice was somewhat low, deep and throaty, but still feminine, it wasn't entirely unpleasant._

_The girl said she knew Orlesian, Leliana tested the fact and found her fluent in the language._

_The training we had agreed upon was going well, very well. At first, the hard-headed fool was frustrated and wasn't able to learn much, but then one day, something just..Snapped, is an accurate way to describe it. She preformed every move I taught her, very well, out of the blue._

_I didn't trust her at first, I still don't, fully. But the first morning of our training, I woke to find her running laps around the courtyard, she said it was to build her stamina, and I nodded in approval._

_The Inquisitor, Sera, Vivienne and myself will go to the Winter palace the week after the next. Leith will be accompanying us as well, thanks to her "knowledge of the future"_

When I finished writing, I put the quill back in its place, waited for the ink to dry, then closed the journal. I placed it then inside my pillow, just in case someone decided to try their luck.

I made my way to the tavern for the evening meal, I usually ate immediately after finishing the training with Leith, but I decided to write in my journal instead, were I to get tired later.

Unsurprisingly, the tavern was nearly empty. Surprisingly, Leith was sitting at one of the tables, looking rather gloomy.

I asked for a bowl of ram stew, a loaf of bread and a tankard of ale, paid for them, then made my way toward the girl and sat next to her silently.

I could see that she had a bowl of stew as well, and was nursing a tankard in her hand.

"You shouldn't drink before bed, you still have to train tomorrow." I told her, only half seriously

"Says you," She pointed out, "But this is only water, I don't drink. Never tasted the stuff."

My eyes widened in surprise, everyone her age had at least tasted ale or beer, wine for the highborn, but she said she'd never had a drink.

"Truly? Why?" I asked, part of me was upset because I showed my curiosity, but the other overcame it.

"My religion forbids it." She sighed, "It doesn't make sense that I'm still following it despite me being here, of all places, but there's still something that tugs at my chest whenever I think of taking a sip. Maybe, in the future, if I'm still here, I will. But at the moment, I'll refrain."

"Maybe if you're still here.." I mumbled, repeating what she said. It's true, she wasn't from here, and naturally, if she could, she would want to go back to her home, to her friends, and family.

I realised I was a bit saddened at the prospect, and was surprised. It seemed I warmed up to her quickly, and she started to grow on me, like a student grows on their teacher.

But as I looked at her profile in the dim light of the candles surrounding us, taking note of her soft-looking pink lips and light eyes that reflected the flame, I could tell I was lying to myself, and it was something else entirely.

* * *

I trained Leith for another two days before I deemed her at least able to defend herself. Ever since that snapping I mentioned in my journal happened, she seemed to absorb whatever I gave her with slight difficulty. It had been seen before in other fighters, but it was rare enough to make me wonder if she truly hadn't fought before.

"I'm going to teach you how to ride a horse, the Inquisitor informs me you've never been on one before, correct?" 

"Yes, that is true. Horses were rare and expensive where I came from, and I couldn't afford one." She answered as we walked toward the stables.

"But..Surely, you've needed them as means of transportation?" I asked,

"Oh, no. We have things much more powerful, they're called cars. There are cars that run with the power of a hundred horses, usually more, but I don't know much about cars." Leith laughed as my eyes widened, 

"We also have giant, metal bird-like things we call planes to travel over-seas," She finished, I exclaimed saying I didn't believe her and she shurgged, said she'd show me later on her "phone"

 

"Leith, that is not how you ride a horse," I deadpanned, thinly veiled amusement in my voice at the furious expression on Leith's face as she hung upside down facing me on her horse.

 

When we finished with that, or at least part of it, Leith quickly left saying she needed to bathe, and I made my way to the tavern for a meal.

I grew concerned once I finished my second tankard of ale, and Leith hadn't come back yet. As far as I knew, her bedroll was in the tavern, and that was where she slept, I decided to wait for another hour before going to look for her.

 

The moment I slammed my tankard down and got up to leave the tavern, the door opened, showing Leith as she slowly entered. I scowled, where the hell was she? Why was she here so late? She would need her strength for the training until we had to go to the winter palace.

"Where--" I was about to start ranting when I noticed Leith's usually well-kept hair was messy, and that there were stitches near her hairline.

"What happened?" I asked, voice even, she looked at me and smiled sheepishly,

"I kind of, uhm, slipped as I was exiting my bath."

"You what?! You slipped and _cracked_ your head open?! Why didn't anybody heal you? A mage could've easily closed the wound without sewing it shut."

"That's the thing...Magic doesn't work on me."

 

"Solas, are you sure about this?" I asked, agitated, this was truly stranger than strange.

"Yes, Seeker. I have never seen anything like it before, but I'm sure. When the healer tried to close the wound, it's like the magic literally slid off her skin without it absorbing the magic."

"Like a templar?" Varric asked, the whole circle was here, even the Inquisitor, to know what was going on.

"No, Templars can dispel magic, but aren't _immune_ or highly resistant to it. A mage can still heal a templar. But Leith seems to be resistant to it."

Everyone thought about it some more, but to no avail. The Inquisitor told everyone to go to bed and checked on Leith, they smiled at each other before the Inquisitor left, it seemed the girl just kept surprising them, and me, with her impossible feats.

* * *

 _The way she steers the horse is strange_ , I thought to myself, _it is like she is moving with it instead of controlling the reins._

Leith was singing again, one of her strange world songs, she could _not_ sing, but didn't seem to mind. The others didn't seem to mind, either.

We would soon reach our destination; a small cabin that had the clothes we would be wearing to the winter palace. Thankfully, everyone got to chose what they wore, so I wouldn't be forced into one of those abominations the Orlesians wore.

Vivienne still had the distant aura around her, which was natural, she kept her guard up all the time. But I noticed she wasn't as wary as she first was around Leith. Sera and the girl got closer, as well.

I wish that weren't the case, complaints about pranks all over Skyhold reached even me, but they haven't tried anything on me yet.

The girl now had a small scar on her forehead that went into her hair, and her hair was slightly longer, messier, but not in an unkempt way. Whenever the wind blew in our direction her short locks would move with it, it looked soft enough to touch..

I had a feeling Leith did this on purpose.

 

I moved my horse next to Trevelyan's in the front, behind us, Vivienne, Sera and Leith were talking.

"Inquisitor, why should we refer to Leith as Lion? Surely her name is enough for the court." I inquired, and Trevelyan smiled at me,

"Leith's name means Lion in her native language, she says. And the Orlesian court loves its mysteries and exotics, so Josephine thought it would be a good idea to use it as a code name. And to keep Leith's identity and origins a secret were she to suddenly go back to her world." Trevelyan answered enthusiastically, she loved working her diplomacy, unlike me.

I merely nodded at Trevelyan, thinking of the possibility of Leith going back home again.

 

Once we reached our destination, a decent sized cabin where we would take turns bathing and wearing our respective clothing of choice, everyone descended their horses and gave them to the servants tasked with taking care of them.

Trevelyan bathed first, Vivienne second, then Sera, myself, and Leith was last.

We all dressed together in the same room, except for Leith. Vivienne in a deep green velvet Orlesian dress, Trevelyan in a floor length white corset dress that had a slit in the side, exposing the side of her leg.

Sera and I both chose to be practical and wore the practical default issued uniform that everyone who hadn't chosen an outfit had to wear.

When Leith emerged, I hate to admit, I was speechless for a moment.

The girl's hair was pulled back, similar to how Cullen's was, but slightly to the side. The outfit she wore sort of resembled ours but had a black jacket buttoned at the side with a white shirt underneath, her formal trousers were also white, with black boots and a small black single shoulder cape. The perfume she usually wore lingered in the air.

Leith's posture was perfect, and her pudgy belly was nowhere to be seen. I was about to tell her when she spoke up,

"Like what you see, _wonder woman_?"

I let out a groan, first Varric, then her with the nicknames. She'd been calling me that ever since I started training her, saying this "Wonder Woman" was a revered warrior princess. There are worse things to be likened to, I suppose.

Leith whistled lowly as she looked Emma up and down, "Inquisitor," She said, putting emphasis on every letter, "Daaaaaaamn,"

Trevelyan only laughed, assuming she took Leith's reaction as a compliment. 

"That dress looks perfect on you, but I bet it would look even better on the floor." I froze, she _did not_ just say that. But the Inquisitor just giggled, were those two together? Leith always called Trevelyan by her first name, but I chalked it up to them being close friends, this flirting was certainly direct.

My mind went back to the time Trevelyan had confessed her feelings to me, and I turned her down, until Vivienne's voice brought me back to the room we were in.

"Leith, my dear, must you really be so vulgar?" Vivienne said disapprovingly, and the girl went rigid before apologizing profusely, and calling Vivienne ma'am.

 

We all went inside the carriage that would transport us to the winter palace after Trevelyan braided her hair, Sera hid a knife in her breeches, and Leith wore her Lion mask.

The mask was made of gold, with traces of silver here and there, it covered the space from her forehead to above her lips. It looked like a calm lion gracing her sharp hazel eyes and soft face, her lips forming a mischievous smile.

 _"The mask would keep her identity a secret, help keep her elusive, as Bull said. It would also keep her gender unknown, which is something she specified, really."_ Trevelyan had told me earlier, I didn't understand at first but every time I glanced at Leith she looked more like one of the Orlesian Chervaliers than an otherworlder.

Once we arrived at the palace, Josephine was the one to greet us, Leith left our group saying she needed to do something, but came back moments later.

"What is it you needed to do?" Trevelyan asked,

"Court approval," Leith answered vaguely, I could tell they were as confused as I was, but we headed inside nonetheless.

 _"Let the game begin"_ I heard Leith said behind me, and a shiver ran down my spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise that Cullen is the supposed Lion of the Inquisition, but I haven't heard that nickname used EVER. And I heard his helmet was used only because of a glitch in the cinematic. Leith really does mean Lion, and that name is relevant to the plot and ending of this story, please let me know what you think :)


	3. Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy did I love and hate this mission. You'll find this chapter to be a bit of a disappointment. Leith isn't a very attentive person unless she wants to, so most of these are going to be mild descriptions. Until the next chapter! Oh, and don't forget to comment!

**Leith pov**

"--And the Lion of the Inquisition!" A few heads turned around to stare at me in mild curiosity, seeing my mask. I was introduced last, and then the advisers were introduced next and we made our way to the other side of the room to greet the Empress.

The blonde woman curtsied delicately, when Florianne showed up and Gaspard started talking to her, dragging Emma into the conversation.

"You need to be careful, Emma." I whispered lowly into her ear, feeling more than seeing her nod. I went around the room to find myself a place before I decided to move. It was next to Cullen.

"Hello Commander," I said, smiling as a sour expression took over his face, but he didn't do anything except for nod.

I looked at the tables that were decorated with what must've been expensive delicacies to anyone who wasn't a rich noble. To my surprise, my skillful nose picked up the scent of coffee next to the wine on one of them.

I looked more closely and saw a few treats that was unfamiliar to me, but then noticed balls of chocolate stacked to make a pyramid, and was instantly reminded of Ferrero Rocher. I immediately took one and popped it in my mouth, it was surprisingly cool despite the warm temperature in the room, and the taste was close to that of the chocolate I was familiar with. It tasted like home.

I took a few more, two to myself and then one to Cassandra. When I handed her it, she scrunched her nose and looked at me, and I insisted.

"I'm not very fond of chocolate. It is very expensive, and rare that only nobles and kings could afford it, which by default made me avoid it,"

"Chocolate isn't rare at all, where I come from." I tell her, "This particular kind _is_ actually a bit expensive in my country, and the flavour differs the more expensive the chocolate is; but any commoner could afford it."

Cassandra, as usual, was shocked at my admission. Ah, how I missed chocolate. It was my biggest weakness.

"What is your favourite food? Or treat, that is?" I asked her, leaning against the railing that was above the stairs. Cassandra had to turn around to face me.

"Potatoes."

"Potatoes?"

"Yes. They are practical and have many ways to be cooked, sometimes when I want to indulge I add a good amount of butter."

I smiled at her, "That sounds a lot like you."

"What do you mean?"

Before I could respond to her, I noticed Emma going in the room we were in then leaving, and I excused myself.

"I have an idea," I said as I fell into step next to her,

"Oh?"

"Yes, you're the Inquisitor. The attention on you is far more than the amount I gathered, and you leaving the ballroom for a long time would make the nobles suspicious." I told her, and it was obvious she was listening, "What you should do is eavesdrop on the nobles' conversations; and I'll take care of the library and other rooms that have the materials we need to blackmail them."

"Everyone knows you by your mask and outfit, though. And you have gathered enough attention as well, people are going to talk after we leave the palace." Emma told me smiling, and I couldn't help but smile back.

We went to a particularly dark corner in the hall of heroes, where I removed both my mask and dark jacket and stashed them behind a statue.

"There, now hopefully, nobody will recognize me." I said as I ruffled my hair slightly, making my way to the gardens as Emma went back to the ballroom.

I had to be fast when I climbed the railing, and the climbing itself was a bitch. Thankfully though, nobody noticed.

I made sure to gather the halla statues found in the nearby locations, without using them. I solved the puzzle that lead into the library, and went in, gathering every paper I could find so I could hand them to Leliana.

 

It was a while before I heard the first bell ring, and by then I'd searched every nook and cranny of the library, and even the wing that led into the garden. I tossed the few caprice coins I'd found into the fountain and everyone looked at me, I nodded politely before making my way back to the hall of heroes to put on my mask and jacket.

The second bell rang right when I finished tying the lace ribbon, and so I quickly made my way into the ballroom, fashionably late.

I noticed that Emma was looking around. It seemed it was me she was looking for, because when she saw me , she perked up and power walked toward me.

She showed me a key, which I knew to be the servant's quarters key.

"Morrigan," I said and grinned at her, 

"We need to go, all of us this time." I told her as she informed the companions. They all changed into armor with good speed, and when they saw I was still in my formal attire they gave me questioning looks.

"I'm not going to walk around with you, and neither will Sera."

"Whazzat?" She asked, confused.

"You're light on your feet, and I can be as well. We're going to go up on the roofs, while Aveline, Wonder Woman and Garnet go find their way around."

"Who?" Emma asked, I'd never actually called her Aveline before but the similarity between them face wise was just amazing, and I explained that fact to her.

"Aveline Vallen? As in the Guard Captain of Kirkwall, the Champion's companion?" Emma asked, and I nodded.

"Oh well, Varric says she's a tough one so I guess it's fine."

 

It took us a few minutes before we actually made our way up to the roof. While Emma and the others went around, Sera and I watched them, ready for any surprises.

A few venatori managed to appear before I pointed them out and had Sera shoot them. A few others were on the roof, which I also pointed out. When we were sure we took care of all the visible threats, we climbed down and returned to the party. 

I picked up more scandalous letters, along with a halla statuette in the kitchen, which I took with me.

"How could they just leave his body lying around?" Emma asked, remembering the man's body she'd found near the middle of the gardens.

I remained quiet, I didn't wish for her to worry and end up fighting Florianne, she needed to either let Celene sit on the throne, or make her and Briala reconcile. Which is exactly what I planned on doing.

 

We were back at the ballroom by second bell, which was fantastic. The Inquisitor went to dance with Florianne and I hung around the companions and advisers.

"What do you think?" Leliana asked me quietly, smiling. I was smiling as well, so I wouldn't catch the onlookers' gazes, but it seemed no matter what I did, they kept looking at me.

"It's Florianne." I said simply, "She would be the one to assassinate the Empress, and Gaspard was conspiring against her as well. Though I don't think he is a servant of Corypheus."

"We have enough evidence to accuse them--" I cut her off with a shake of my head, "We have one more trip to make before we could do anything, but it's best to have Celene on the throne than anyone else."

The dance ended and Emma made her way towards us, relaying what Florianne had told her.

I bowed and extended my hand to Emma once the advisers dispersed, and she was surprised

"May I have this dance, Lady Trevelyan?"

"You may," She said with a smile and let me lead her towards the space occupied by the dancers. I explained to her that I was clumsy, and never received any dancing lessons, I could feel Josephine's glare and delight at the same time from where I was standing.

I listened to the music playing, the sound of cello and violins relaxing me. Emma allowed me to lead, she was a more skilled dancer and would be able to follow my steps, clumsy as they are.

I tightened my grip and twirled with Emma as she giggled, chatter broke all around and before I knew it, the dance was over and we were back up the steps, Josephine praising me.

"Your steps were somewhat clumsy, but I' am pleasantly surprised by your skill, Lion. And it seems the court is, as well" Josephine said with a sparkle in her eyes, and I grinned as some of the nobles gathered around, exchanging words with me for the first time in the evening. I spoke with the nobles mostly in Orlesian, and watched in amusement as some mouths hung in shock, they probably thought I was a Fereldan "Barbarian".

We soon had to go back, but this time, it was the Royal Wing. Everyone had donned their armor and we were marching around before we heard the telltale scream of the elf.

"Sera, prepare your arrows, shoot at my signal!" I shouted as I opened the door and ran in, 

"Now!" Sera's arrow met the Harlequin's leg, and I finished the job by running and kicking them out of the window.

Emma quickly spoke with the Servant, and got her to join the Inquisition. We made our way to the vault and got the elven locket. 

"An Elven locket? Stored away in a palace safe. Unwise, Celene."

I giggled maniacally for about five minutes after hearing Vivienne say her line, and everyone was looking at me weirdly. Probably wondering if I was crazy.

We gathered the rest of the materials and proceeded to the ballroom. I gave Leliana the letters and then gave the locket to Emma.

We went back shortly after, this time, it seemed, we would find Florianne.

The pompous bitch gave her speech before setting the demons on us, we handled them with little difficulty, before we recruited the Fereldan Mercenary.

"We need to go back, stop Florianne from killing Celene, and arrest Gaspard. Have Briala and Celene reconcile by bringing up how she has helped us." I said to Emma, as we switched our attire for the umpteenth time. This is why I hated weddings where I was from, you'd have to change seven times in one night, and it was worse now that it was armor.

The look on Florianne's face as we went back into the Ballroom was priceless, but it seemed she still didn't recognize me.

We made quick work of her and the guards executed her, and then Emma made her way outside to deal with the rest of the mess and cement everything in place.

"So, wonder woman, how about a dance when this is over?"

"I--No. This is not the time."

Before I could make another comment, Briala, Celene and Emma returned to the ballroom and announced the alliance. Everyone in the ballroom raised their glasses in celebration, though I suspected most of them had less-than-noble feelings and desires out of the whole thing.

I mingled among the nobility a little more, snatching more chocolate as I did so. I looked around, searching for Cassandra when I noticed she was nowhere to be seen.

 

"I can't believe you escaped before me," I said sarcastically, watching as Cassandra stiffened.

"Am I interrupting?" I asked, softly now, but she turned around and shook her head, silently beckoning me to join her.

"I've always hated these things," She started, "All these people, most of them only wanting to be here for their own privilege, the rest not wanting to be here at all but forced to attend. Like myself, when I was younger. I suppose you already know about my parents, and the king of Nevarra?"

I nodded, "I do. But I would like to hear it from you."

I listened to Cassandra talk about the king, her parents' execution, as well. And to my surprise, she mentioned Anthony, although she didn't give me much detail.

"I'm surprised you even told me anything at all, to be honest" I said softly,

"I trust you, as much as it pains me to admit it," She said drily, and I laughed before taking two steps back.

She turned, looking at me curiously, and I extended my hand to her and took a half-bow

"May I have this dance, lady Cassandra?"

She hesitated for a mere moment, and you bet I almost fucking had a panic attack. But then she put her hand in mine, and I placed my other hand on her shoulder as she grabbed my waist.

"I suppose this isn't _terrible_."

"You sure know how to compliment someone," I joked, and let Cassandra guide me through clumsy steps.

* * *

**Cassandra pov**

We were back on the road by noon. Orlais was not as cold as the frostback mountains, but it wasn't warm either, which didn't make our trip hard.

By the pace we were going, we would be back at Skyhold in two weeks' time, which was a relief.

I looked at Leith, who was riding next to Vivienne, discussing last night's ball. It seems the iron lady's disposition towards the child had improved even more when she saw her operate.

All I could think about, all I could remember from the ball was the dance I had with Leith. Her disheveled hair, and mask, making her look like a true lion. A mischievous smirk at her lips..

I had thought I fancied men, which was why I had turned down Trevelyan. But then this..This _child_ came, from another world, no less, and turned _my_ world upside down.

I didn't know what to do, and I _despised_ not knowing what to do. I was always grounded by my faith, and duty. But this was neither here nor there, this was a matter of the heart, and those matters are utterly unpredictable.

"--Duck!" I had barely lowered my head before an arrow whizzed past where it was only moments before.

We all sprung into action. The next Inquisition camp wasn't for hours, and we had to rely on each other to survive.

Sera loosed arrow after another, and I dismounted my horse quickly, as I need to fight with both shield and sword.

"Bandits!" Emma shouted. She was still on her horse, as she only needed magic, so were Sera and Leith.

Sera, I could understand, but why Leith? I trained her to bear a shield just as I did, and it would be impossible to do so on horseback.

Except--She wasn't bearing her shield, it was still on the side of her horse, safely strapped to the mount. She clutched at her side with her left hand, and swung clumsily with the other, she was injured.

I tried to go to her, to help her, but I was almost overwhelmed when I tried. And I watched as the Inquisitor was also overwhelmed and knocked down from her mount, helpless as I had my own problem to deal with.

Before long, however, I heard the sound of furious hoof beats and a war cry, and watched in amazement as Leith struck down the bandits circling Trevelyan. And then in horror as Leith fell unconscious, hitting the ground.

I let out a war cry of my own, and Sera, Vivienne and I took care of the rest of the bandits. Trevelyan woke up, and was fine, but Leith was still unconscious, and we were forced to make camp.

 

"I did my best to stop the bleeding, but she needs a healer when we return to Skyhold," Vivienne said. She was to share the tent with Leith, and make sure she didn't die in her sleep.

We dined on salted jerky and crackers, Leith was still unconscious even then but Vivienne forced some water down her throat, which could've gone a lot worse, considering. The mage slept with the girl that night, and I felt anxious for some reason, perhaps I still wasn't entirely comfortable with magic.

We set out at dawn, Leith was stable but still unconscious, and I offered to share my horse with her.

"Your armor will be uncomfortable for her, she should go with me," Trevelyan had said, but I felt a little hostility in her statement.

I gritted my teeth and nodded once before we moved. Sera provided a thing but study rope that Trevelyan used to tie Leith to her waist so she wouldn't fall.

About an hour later, I heard a startled "Ah!" from Trevelyan. I immediately jumped down from my mount, but there were no enemies in sight. I looked to the Inquisitor, scowling, but my anger dissipated when I saw Leith stirring. 

"Ah, fuck. I can't believe I passed out." I heard Leith saying, I quickly got on my horse and moved closer to the Inquisitor.

"Are you well?" I asked with as softly as I could muster, and she looked at me and smiled. Despite her sleeping all of yesterday, her eyes were bloodshot.

"I'm fine, can I ride my own horse now?"

"No! You can't. Vivienne only healed you enough so you wouldn't die, but we need to take you to a proper healer."

Leith grumbled a bit more before she went quiet, and we continued on our way.

"There's a tavern somewhere 'round 'ere, we should stay there 'til morning." Sera remarked. I was actually shocked that she knew that, but then again I didn't know much about her.

 

"Can I get you anything, sweet thing? Ale? Or Wine perhaps?" The barmaid eyed Leith hungrily, but I suspected it was more due to her high quality looking armor. Her armor was light and was less expensive then the heavier version of it, but the barmaid probably thought her rich since not many warriors used this road.

"No, no, thank you." Leith sounded distracted as she dismissed the older woman. I looked to her and saw that she was pale as well; and she refused to eat.

"You need to eat to regain your strength." I said simply, pointing to the chicken stew Trevelyan had asked for. I had to encourage the girl some more, but she eventually reached out for the stew and it wasn't long before she finished the bowl.

We all shared a room, since Trevelyan wasn't carrying enough coin for separate ones. Leith took the bed with Sera and the Inquisitor, while Vivienne and I opted to sleep on our bedrolls.

When I awoke the next morning to pray, I saw Leith entangled with Sera, while Trevelyan hugged her from behind. Perhaps it wasn't intentional, but the anxious feeling came back nevertheless.

 

It took us an additional week to the first two to make it to Skyhold, because of Leith's injury. She apologized for it but was quickly shut down by none other than Vivienne. 

Leith went to the healer shortly after we arrived, and I made my way toward the bath. I needed one, badly.


	4. How to be Dreamer (Other than your goals)

A few days after we arrived at Skyhold and I went to the healer, my injury was almost healed and was starting to scar. I could brag about it.

I definitely didn't brag about it. Cassandra would've probably smack me if I did. But I did go to Harritt, whom I'd asked for a sword, a shield, a dagger and a helmet before we departed to Val Royeaux. Josephine had given me enough coin to pay for them, and I brought him some raw material as well.

Which I'd stole...

My sword's pommel was the shape of a circle, and had a small, skillfully detailed lion inside red-colored, strong glass-like material. The grip was tightly covered and wrapped in leather, the blade was made of silver and had simple carvings along it, and I had Dagna do her magic and place a fire rune...Somewhere. Probably inside the pommel.

The dagger was a small, but useful one. It looked harmless, but it was also made of silver. The shield was made of the same material, but seemed a bit heavier and more solid compared to the sword and dagger, it had a cyclops Lion with the Inquisition eye.

As for the helmet, it was almost identical to the head of a Lion, it was the color of Gold and had bones sticking from the back of it the color of silver, which looked beautiful. It fit comfortably on my head, and I could pull the jaw of the lion back so the helmet only covered my head, and not my jaw.

I put the items in a chest and carried it to my corner in the tavern, then made my way back inside the keep towards Dorian.

 

"Ah, there she is!" He said the moment he saw me, and I was slightly taken aback

"I'm sorry for the other day, I was just..Kind of terrified, honestly." I said, sincerely. And his eyes softened just a little bit,

"No worries, it was rather rude, but I'm a very forgiving person. Now, what's your name, my dear?"

"I'm Leith. You haven't heard of me? _'The girl from another world'_ " I mocked,

"Oh, certainly, I have. I've also heard that she made a name of herself in the winter palace, the lion of the Inquisition, they call you. Such a dramatic name...I love it!" He said with a flourish of his hand, and I laughed.

"Well, yes. That's me. But I would rather be just Leith to my friends." I said to him, and watched as he was taken aback for a moment. I thought he would be the one to refuse being friends with me, but I guess not many would exactly fight over the possibility of being besides a Tevinter mage.

I stayed with Dorian for about an hour, as we discussed the scented oils and soaps from either worlds, he said my world would probably be heaven thanks to how common soap is. I didn't breach the subject of Magic, however. I would do that with Solas.

When it was time to leave, I bid him goodbye and marched toward the circular fence in the middle of the room, starting to climb it.

"W-what are you doing? You can't possibly--" I didn't hear the rest of what Dorian wanted to say, as I jumped and landed on the floor next to Solas' table. 

" _Fuck_ , that hurt!" I said as I clutched my knee. It was fine, because the distance wasn't big, but I wasn't prepared enough.

"Yes, I imagine jumping from above into concrete would be painful." I looked up to see Solas watching me with thin veiled amusement, and stood up shakily.

"What can I do for you, lion?"

"Oh no, just Leith, please"

"Alright, Leith."

"I'm just here to talk to you. _If_ you aren't busy, that is!" I pushed my glasses up my nose, I was nervous being around Solas. But I thought befriending him would be a benefit to both of us.

"Not at all," he gave me a puzzled look, "Please, take a seat. What is it you wished to talk about?"

"Tell me about your stories in the fade? What you encountered, the spirits there."

"Oh?" He was surprised. And he showed it, too. "I fail to think anyone as _interested_ to hear about my adventures in the fade."

"Well, I' am. I want to know if I can dream as well, if I can grasp at least something from the fade."

He looked even more surprised, "One can certainly dream in ruins that are full of spirits, even when they're not a mage. I fail to see why you could not. In fact, perhaps you have even more of a chance of dreaming outside such ruins, thanks to whatever magic brought you here."

I could almost see the _Solas Greatly Approves_ in the side of the screen. He spoke of his "adventures of the fade". He even told me of a few ruins he could show me if we ever ventured out, I wondered if they were made-up or real, I'd nag him to actually show me someday.

 

We spent hours talking and discussing dreams, I didn't even feel the time until I found myself yawning. He cracked a smile and told me we could continue our discussion some other time.

I made my way to the tavern, and to my bedroll. I wasn't hungry that night so I didn't eat.

I dreamt of Solas that night.

* * *

Cassandra forbid me to continue training until she's sure I'm fully healed, I asked her not to coddle me, but she was adamant.

So, instead, I did what any sensible eighteen year old would do, and trained in secret. I took my equipment and exited Skyhold, near the main gate. I put everything there and grabbed my shield and sword, and started randomly flailing, blocking and striking at the air.

The sword had a good balance. Not that I knew what that was like, but it felt good in my hand and when I struck the air at least, it didn't make me stagger. My side started to hurt after a short time, but I persisted, until I heard a throat being cleared behind me.

I felt like my bones tried to jump out of my skin. I luckily didn't drop my sword, but my shield slipped out of my grasp. When I turned to see who it was, I wasn't surprised to see it was Cassandra, scowling.

"I..Can explain?" I said sheepishly,

"Defend yourself!" Was all I heard before Cassandra jumped on me, quite literally. I dodged last minute, my side burning in protest at the movement. I didn't have time to reach for my shield, and our positions were reversed, I stood where Cassandra did only moments before, and she was standing in my place, readying another strike.

I quickly whipped out my dagger, holding it in a reverse grip in my left hand, while I held the sword with my right one. 

I was honestly lucky that Cassandra only came at me with her sword. If the seeker had her shield, I wouldn't be strong enough to block it, nor fast enough to dodge all her attacks.

Cassandra struck once more with her sword. I tried blocking with both my dagger and sword, but the dagger slipped out of my gloveless hand, and the pressure was too much for my surprised right hand, causing it to slip mildly.

I was forced to the floor as Cassandra applied more pressure, my sword was directly touching my chest, the point of hers only inches away from my heart. I felt sweat drip down my forehead despite the cold weather, and the burning at my side doubled now that I was out of adrenaline.

I saw Cassandra's eyes move to my side, then she scowled, sheathing her sword. I looked at my side and noticed that there was a little bit of blood.

"Wonder woman, it's--" I tried to say, but Cassandra only threw a bandage at me and walked away, stating that it was an order and I was not to disobey.

"Last chance, child."

"I'm such a fucking idiot.." I muttered as I picked myself up and took my equipment back to my corner in the tavern, going back down for a meal.

"Hey, leo!" I heard Bull shout, and I smiled, biting the loaf of bread in my hand.

" _Leo_? Not bad."

"Well, it's awkward if I just shout lion in the middle of battle. Leo is much easier."

"I agree." I said simply, sitting next to the Qunari. He probably knew what happened with Cassandra and was trying to make me feel better in his own Ben-Hassrath way.

"So, Bull. What's your favourite food?"

"That's an odd question." He looked at me suspiciously then laughed, but I wasn't fazed, I had nothing to hide exactly, so he had nothing to look into in case he was serious.

"It’s like a stew, only very thick and heavily spiced. The cooks complain that it makes their eyes sting and they don’t appreciate it being anywhere near their kitchen, but it’s a hearty meal. Sticks to your ribs. And your tongue and throat may be burning by the end, but it fills you with a warmth that stays with you. It's great for really cold nights, and the south is full of those. But I also love those frilly cakes the Orlesians make," He hummed, "Melts right in your mouth."

"So, I heard about what happened with Cass. Wanna talk about it?" He smoothly slipped in, but I was aware of what he was trying to do, and I appreciated it.

"What's there to say? I got my ass handed to me," I paused, then turned to him and winked, "and _liked_ it."

Bull let out a hearty laugh and slapped me on my back, nearly knocking me out of the chair.

"Oh, I like _you_!" he finally said after his laughter died down. I smiled, a bit less reserved than I initially was after being humiliated.

I excused myself after that and went inside the keep, where Varric usually stood around. I found him in his usual spot, thankfully.

"Master Tethras, a word?" I said politely. If Varric told me to stop with the formalities, that would mean I'm good in his book, otherwise...

"Oh, come on, shifty. Stop with the formalities," Bingo!

"Wait, _shifty_?"

"Well, yes. You're always shuffling your feet and shifting from one to the other. Especially in the presence of our dear seeker." He whispered dramatically, looking around seriously after.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for what it's worth. I know how much Hawke meant to you." I looked upon Varric as his lips lost their usual smirk.

"C-Can I hug you?"

"What?"

"Can I hug you?" I repeated, firmly. Varric's face held a serious expression, me thinking he was going to refuse

"What kind of question is that? Of course you can!" He laughed and opened his arms, giving me a brief hug. Varric was a fun and friendly man, but he was still guarded. I guess I was like a lost child to them all, to an extent.

When I walked away I heard faint whispers behind me, and I shamelessly eavesdropped, but all I caught was Cole saying:

"--wall, a best friend-- _The_ best friend. _Another one for me. How many have you gotten, Hawke?!_ "

I quickly walked away before I could hear anymore, I didn't even notice I was thinking about the game when I was talking to Varric.

Hawke was one of my favourites, alongside Varric. Her dying and me being there to witness it, having no power over it, impacted me greatly.

But not as much as it did her best friend.

 

I went back to my corner in the tavern and started thinking about everything. The Inquisition still had a bit to go but probably a year, maybe less. I needed to know what to do after it, how to handle things, how to hide my identity in case people started rising against the Inquisition, which I'm sure they would at some point.

I needed a plan. And I was going to make one, or probably die trying.

* * *

Two weeks later, Solas invited me somewhere, saying it was a ruin close to Skyhold. So those actually existed! I didn't know of any ruins close by seeing as I've never ventured far from the fortress.

We arrived at the ruin only two hours later. Solas and I were travelling alone, but we hadn't encountered anything on the road, because even though we moved a bit far from Skyhold, it was still isolated.

There were stone arches that resembled the ones in ancient Rome, I'd never been to Rome, so I did not know if they still had them or not, other than the ruins.

They were visibly touched by time, but still standing, still strong. The stone's color was a medium gray, and the texture was smooth. I felt Solas watching me calculatingly, probably wondering how a human would pay attention to such things.

"What do you think will happen, Solas?"

"Hmm?"

"When I fall asleep, when I dream? When I dreamt in my world it was never lucid. We do not have the fade in our world, so I do not know how it will affect me. And I' am no mage, either."

"As I said before, I suspect that the more you adjust to our world, the more you'll dream here. But you must consider: even non mages can dream, perhaps they are not as aware as a mage is, but they still possess the ability."

"So that means that non mages can't lucid dream... I was able to lucid dream in my world. Everyone is able to, but it happens rarely. It's been years since it's happened, and I miss the feeling."

"That's fascinating. Perhaps there is magic in your world after all. In all my years, I had never encountered a non mage who can control their surroundings in the fade. Perhaps whatever magic brought you here could have affected you, and has given you the ability to dream as a mage does, despite not being one."

"There's one way to find out..." I walked towards a spot in the ruin that looked relatively clean, and we put down our bed rolls next to each other. I was honestly shocked that Solas was telling about something so intimate, and journeying with me alone. But I suspected if he thought for a second I was a danger, he'd kick my ass.

I watched as Solas set wards around us then sat down next to me. He placed his staff at his side along with his knapsack, and I likewise, placed my backpack next to me and removed my glasses. Solas handed me a small ball made out of herbs, saying it would help me sleep since I resisted magic, I put it in my mouth and chewed slowly. It tasted sweet and savory at the same time, kind of like cinnamon. 

I felt myself dosing off, and in moments everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very excited for this story and how it's going to turn out. Please comment your opinions, and credit of the food to "noteggnon" on Tumblr.


End file.
